The Lifeless Bachelor and the Ravaging Beauty
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: All in his history, Fushimi Saruhiko's life of 16 years was engulfed with boredom. Nothing has ever interest him, until a certain chestnut-haired appears in the start of his 2nd year of high-school life who just transferred for a peculiar reason and the biggest secret that will eventually involves him. HighSchoolAu!, SaruMi, gender bending, fluff, suggestive themes, language, OC
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Yo! HonomiAo here, back with another story of the awesome-mest 2012 fall anime, K-Project! So, It's been quite a long time I haven't upload a fiction, so here is one to satisfy all of you guys! **_

_**So, this story idea came up to my head when I saw a few fanarts of Misaki being a girl, I just love how tsundere he is, a real tsundere model! #squeal**_

_**Summary: All in his history, Fushimi Saruhiko's life of 16 years was engulfed with boredom. Nothing has ever interest him, until a certain chestnut-haired appears in the start of his junior year of high-school life who just transferred for a peculiar reason and the biggest secret that will eventually involves him. HighSchool Au!, SaruMi, gender bending, fluff, suggestive themes, language, contains OC**_

_**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I think own K-Project, but in reality I do not. I only own the plot of the story, my usual OCs and the final 3 secret OCs on the epilogue ^^ **_

_**Warnings: Right, this SaruMi fic isn't Yaoi, for there's one certain character is a genuine female, since it's gender bending. Also, this is an AU fic, HOMRA and SCEPTER4 aren't enemies, but they are both cooperating teams. Oh and also, Shiro, Neko and Kuroh are not enemies too. Since it's AU, none of the events in the real K-Project ever happened in this story and everybody are still teens. ^^**_

_**Hope you enjoy The Lifeless Bachelor and the Ravaging Beauty! ^^**_

* * *

_**The Lifeless Bachelor and the Ravaging Beauty **_

_**Prologue: The Beginning**_

_**FUSHIMI'S POV!**_

Boring.

That's how to describe my life. It's been 16 years nothing has ever made my life better than boredom. None has ever interest my lifeless life up till now, it's pretty annoying actually. Being born a single child and live alone without parents to take care of me, meaning I took care of myself since I was 6 and I live alone in a very large traditional Japanese residence that is too big for a single kid to live. Yeah, my parents give me some extra cash for me, only dropping it on the mailbox. How wonderful is that, huh? Well, it's not that I live alone; at least I have some friends that aren't really human. Just 3 pet cats, Hime, Tama and Tora, also pair of birds named Ao and Aka because of their colors and a German-shepherd named Kampfer. They are free animals, meaning I don't cage them but they never left the house, they kept me company all the time and they gave me a tiny bit of happiness in my life rather than my useless and carefree parents.

It's the start of another high school year, which doesn't excite me much. I was woken up by Tora bouncing around on my bed, he's always been my replacement alarm clock since I broke mine and I was lazy to buy another one, took a nice cold shower with Tama on the far corner licking his fur, and cooked myself breakfast and kept companied by the Hime on my lap, Ao and Aka tweeting. After finishing my food, I gave goodbyes to the animals in my residence, not forgetting Kampfer who is on the front gate, guarding the house.

The walk to school isn't so far, I took a short-cut from an annoyingly busy suburb that is pretty active around the mornings, receiving bread and milk from a local grandma there that I knew free of charge. Without notice whatsoever, I managed to reach in front of the school, front gate full of students promoting their clubs, from arts to sports. It was very crowded actually, it pisses me off to be around that crowd, and I decided to take an alternate route, climbing the school's sakura tree, ending up on the garden. I noticed a messy chestnut-haired boy my age was laying below the tree, peacefully sleeping under the shadows with his hand under his shirt, revealing his stomach open. From what I could tell, he's wearing similar uniform as mine that consist of a white shirt covered with a green vest and over it was a brown leather jacket, accompanied by the similar brown color pants and around his next was a cross pendant. Apparently, he is in the same year as myself and he appears to be a new student. Not wanting to disturb his nap, I decided to walk away from the garden to go to my class.

"Hey, Fushimi-kun!" a male voice called my name, making me turn around to find a teenage male with dark green hair covering his right eye. "What, Akiyama?" I replied lazily. "Munakata-senpai called out a meeting after school, don't forget." He informed, resulting me to click my tongue. I have no intentions to attend the student council meeting; Munakata-senpai would always speak non-sense. It was my greatest regret to join student council and I can't resign until I graduate, oh the irony. With annoyance, I left Akiyama there to go to the school gym to attend the school's opening ceremony which I rather not see but I have to.

The opening ceremony was long and boring, the principle gave a stupid speech about how we need to study hard and stuff, the president of the student council, Munakata Reishi gave an overwhelming but boring speech on how school life needs to be enjoyed and stuff. Luckily I sat at the furthest back row so I could take sneak nap during those boring speech. For a while, I noticed a similar orange-haired teen sat next to me, yawning slightly from boredom. "Man, how long is this going to last…" He whined quietly, which I find it quite attracting. He then looked at me, and then smiled. "Hey, you're a second year student, right?" He asked, I nodded my head in agreement. "You a new kid?" I asked him back as he smiled to me. "Well yeah, kinda. I'm a transfer student from Osaka, Yata Mi-Misaki." The orange haired introduced himself to me, stuttering on his first name.

"Mimisaki?" I questioned him playfully. "Weird name, but okay."

"It's not Mimisaki, Mi… saki is my first name." He argued out, face tinted a bit of pinkish color.

"Huh, pretty sweet name for a guy." I replied, grinning. "Shut up, you…" he growled.

"Oi, those two at the back row of the second years, shut the hell up!" A loud voice yelled from the third year area, looking at me and the new kid with sharp glare. Luckily, his voice isn't so loud that the entire hall could hear his ugly voice, we both bowed a little in apology, sitting back again to sigh heavily.

"Your fault, skinny…" He mumbled, blaming me for the scolding which made me click my tongue in annoyance. Both of us went quiet when his hazel eyes suddenly looked to mine of cobalt eyes once again. "You never told me your name, skinny." He whispered with a grin.

"Fushimi Saruhiko. Commit it to memory, Shorty." I told him as his face began to redden a little and looked away. Well, I guess the school ceremony wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, considering that this brat was fun enough to be teased. '_What class does he go to, by the way?' _My mind thought, slipping my eyes close to take a short nap.

* * *

The ceremony was finished after a long 1 ½ hour, all of the students returned back to their classes to have homeroom and student-teacher chat which is for me is a very much waste of time. I parted my way with Misaki, who seems to go to the faculty office. I sat on the furthest row right next to the window of the furthest back behind an empty seat, it seems useless for me to sit in front, and I have no intentions on being a teacher's pet. I was about to take another nap when a slim, silver haired teen came towards me.

"Hello there, Fushimi-kun. It's nice for us to be in the same class together, isn't it?" The teen I recognize as Isana Yashiro spoke while he smiled. "Yeah, I thought you were in the same class as Neko in class 2?"

"About that, Neko had a few arguments with our homeroom teacher so she was moved to class 2 and I ended up staying here." He explained with a hint of guilt, the school bell then rung when a rather tall figure taller than Yashiro with black ponytailed hair comes to my way. "Isana Yashiro, class is about to start." Yatogami Kuroh announced, the silver haired nodded back. See you later, Fushimi-kun!" He smiled and moved away, sitting in the front row together with black-haired friend.

"Looks like we are going to have a lot of companies in this class huh, Saruhiko?" said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see a teenage boy the same age as I am with jet black hair and heterochromial eyes, sapphire blue hue on his left eye, golden yellow on the right. "Depends, if they are annoying, I promise you that I'll be silent full year." I replied, making him chuckle as he took a seat on the back row next to my row. Meet Yoshizawa Nakano, my only friend who is pretty popular and also a member of the student council. It wasn't like that I totally hate him, at least he keeps me company at school and he is a pretty fun guy to hang out with. His elder sister whom I befriended too, Akira, is in the 3rd year together with Munakata-senpai. "Ah, well… I believe it's going to be a fun year, Isana, Yatogami and Yukizome is in this class. Not to mention, our homeroom teacher is _'him'_." Seriously, _Him? _Like hell I'm gonna enjoy this year with no annoyment.

Students began to sit on their seats; their annoying chit-chats are getting on my nerves. Not long after the school bell rings, a blond haired man whose age is in his mid-20s came in to the class, girls began to squeal over him, how annoying… It seems that my homeroom teacher is Satou Midotaka sensei, Shizume High School's prince charming. I have no objections of him since he was well-educated and young, but I do hate all of the loud and annoying squeals and screams every time he passes from the girls.

"Good morning, I'm Satou Midotaka. From this year to the next, I will be responsible to be your homeroom teacher. I hope we will cooperate effectively throughout the year." Satou-sensei made a short speech, girls squealing could be heard which made ears hurt. "Now, settle down. I've made some interviews and discussions with some students from this class to determine the class leader; I have made a choice of some candidates. Yoshizawa Nakano and Yukizome Kukuri, if you two would please stand up?" The blond man called two names that I'm familiar with, a girl with olive eyes and my best friend stood up from their seats. "Congratulations, you both are responsible for leading this class. I hope you two will be well-cooperated controlling the class." Satou-sensei said, series of claps could be heard as Nakano and Yukizome were elected as the head of the class. Well, I'm happy for Nakano, he is pretty responsible and reliable.

"Congrats, leader." I congratulated my friend as he sat down again, smiling. "Thanks, man." He replied shortly. Just when I thought those things were over, Satou-sensei was the one who broke my expectations. "And Yoshizawa-kun and Yukizome-kun will be cooperating together with Fushimi Saruhiko-kun as your vice captain."

What? Hey, I never signed up to be a vice captain in the first place. Ugh, knowing Midotaka as the homeroom teacher, there's no way I could resign from my current position, his fans will support him fully. "Well, now. I never thought you would be a vice captain but congratulations, Saruhiko." Nakano said cheerfully.

'_Seriously? That anti-social kid's our new vice captain? Wow, can't imagine how dull the world would be just to be next to him.'_

'_Who even decided that weird guy to be a vice captain anyways? Geez, so depressing man…'_

'_He does have a cool face, but he is so lifeless and no energy…' _

Aaah, the rumors began again. Yes, yes. I'm lifeless, dull, depressing, no energy and all of those craps. But, I'll have you know that I never decided my life to be like this. You are all lucky not living alone with just animals to accompany you, parents that never know that you were their kid, people treating you like crap and left alone. Tch, wish this day would end soon.

"Don't bother listening to them, Saruhiko. They don't know who you really are, typical people who judges people by their covers. I'll be right behind you to help you, bro." The jet black haired teen next to me patted my back and smiled. Well, I thank the Heavenly Father up there for being not too cruel guy and send me his kid to accompany and back me up.

"Alright, before I go on. I have a special announcement to make." Satou-sensei said, smiling rather weirdly. "A new transfer student will be joining us this year; he is a student from Osaka who will be in this class together. Come on in, boy." He looked towards the door, as it opens, I was shocked to notice to see a familiar figure with chestnut colored hair that create bangs covering amber eyes.

"Yo, name's Yata Misaki. I'm from Osaka, please to meet you all." He introduced himself shortly. Wow, never really thought he would really be in my class. And surprisingly, he doesn't stutter saying his first name. The kid isn't so annoying like other people in my class besides Nakano, aside from our short encounter back at the opening ceremony and the sakura tree. His chestnut hair was pretty long and created bangs on top of his amber eyes. His body is shorter than mine, 167 cm to be exact and he has this… interesting personality and look on his face. Not to mention, he looks like has a short fuse and easy teased.

'_Hey, isn't he cute?'_

'_Cute, but he has this weird scowl on his face, bit creepy.' _

"Looks like you already have a few fans on your first day, Yata-kun. Take the empty seat in front of Fushimi Saruhiko at the back of the row." The blond man smiled, pointing the empty desk in front of me, the boy next to him nodded and moved towards his seat.

'_Poor guy, he gets to sit in front of the most anti-social kid in school.'_

'_Hope that he won't get contaminated by Fushimi's creepiness.'_

'_It's his first day and he's near with Fushimi? Really, that kid is a total bad luck.'_

Shut the hell up, all of you. What's so fun making me as a black goat to blame? Tch, can this day get any worse?

The new kid stopped in front of me, a smirk plastered on his face. "Heh, never thought that I could be in the same class as you, skinny!" He said. "A pleasure to meet you too, Misaki~." I cooed his first name, resulting a blush from his cheeks. "Don't you dare call me by my first name, monkey!" he exclaimed. "Now, now settle down, you two. Class is about to start." The eldest man in the room stopped our fight; Misaki clicked his tongue as he sat in front of me.

'_I pray for Yata-kun's safeties, looks like he's going to have a hard time with Fushimi.'_

'_Yata-kun, be careful!'_

'_They fight already? And it's only been his first day here, poor guy…'_

Hmm, aside the annoying craps from the other kids in my class, I'm gonna enjoy this year with Misaki in it.

_Does began the story of Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki, the Bored Gentleman and the Ravaging Beauty. What does fate has in store for this two children? Stay tuned to the first chapter next time we meet!_

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Right, prologue is done and the next is the first chapter! I'll be looking forward for all of your reviews and comments. And I'll make sure to update as fast as I can if there's nothing bothering me for this week.**_

_**I wish I could draw really, I kinda want this fiction become a doujinshi. But God only gives me talent on fiction writing, so I'll just practice writing from now on and keep updating this story ^^**_

_**See ya real soon!**_

_**Peace and Love, **_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


	2. Chapter 1: His True Self

The Lifeless Bachelor and the Ravaging Beauty

Chapter 1: His true self

FUSHIMI'S POV!

I was having science class when the school bell rang, ending the current class and have a lunch break. We all bowed to the science teacher who was leaving, then some students would leave the class to have lunch, some walked towards Misaki. I didn't even want to bother them; I just began drinking the milk the old lady gave me this morning, leaving the bread to be eaten later if I get hungry suddenly.

"Hey, Yata-kun. How's your school in Osaka?" asked a male student to the chestnut haired boy in front of me. "Eh, it wasn't so bad, but I'm not really too comfortable there." He replied, I decided to eavesdrop for a while.

"Had any girlfriends there?" A student asked him with a grin, Misaki blushed. "N-No! No, I don't!" He stuttered, making everyone around him laugh including me (internally).

"Well, welcome to Shizume City! You're gonna have a lot of fun here, I guarantee you." Isana welcomed him warmly, resulting a smile from the amber eyed teen. "Though, there are some things you have to avoid here. Lots of mafias and gangster gather at Shizume City, some students in the 3rd year are delinquents, too."

"Other than that, stay away from that guy behind you." One of the annoying kids whispered, thinking that I wouldn't hear what he's saying. "Yeah, you should stay away from Fushimi. His so creepy and weird…" a female student continued this time, some take a peek at me than looked away.

I sighed, knowing their conversation on bad-mouthing would never stop. I never did anything wrong to them, they are just obnoxious people who spread stupid rumors that didn't even existed and convinced fools that actually believed in that story. Ever since grade school, they would say craps about me. Not wanting to hear any more of their insultments, I decided to leave the class, accidentally meeting with Nakano who just came back from the faculty office.

"Had your lunch, Saruhiko?" he asked, I clicked my tongue. "Did, but didn't enjoy it at all." I replied shortly, leaving him there. No place ever accepted me as a human, besides my home. But there's one place at this school that I like of its breeze and peacefulness, the rooftop. Guess I'll take a nap there and hear to some music, without getting bothered by a bunch of fools.

* * *

Misaki's POV!

I kinda like being here in Shizume City, the people here is pretty friendly. Just after the lunch break bell rang, many students in my newly assigned class walked towards me, welcoming me to Shizume City. It was a light talk, when suddenly one of the guys said something that caught my attention.

"Other than that, stay away from that guy behind you." He whispered, making everybody around me somehow quiet. Behind me? Well, that will be that monkey. But what made him should be stayed away, I wonder? "Yeah, you should stay away from Fushimi. His so creepy and weird…" One of the girls said, peeking behind at the cobalt haired boy behind me and then looked away quickly.

Well, he is kinda bit lifeless and looked like a zombie, but I don't think that he is THAT creepy. He does look that he didn't have any friends, maybe he do have but only a few. But I kinda pity him, actually. He's like falsely accused or something like that.

Suddenly, I heard a chair moving in my back, I turned around to see Saruhiko leaving the classroom. I wonder where he is going. The students around me smiled as Saruhiko left.

"Well, there goes the creepy anti-social kid. Least he's gone, everything returned back to its happy self!" The same kid who mocked the monkey laughed, others joined me. In truth, even if it wasn't me who didn't get insulted like that, I kind of want to hit their face or sucker punch 'em. Alright, I may had talked with him only at the opening ceremony, I'm sure he isn't like that. He sounded like a fun guy to talk to, though a bit annoying and I do want to hit him all the time.

"Hey, you really think that Saruhiko is like that? I doubt you know the guy very well!" I exclaimed, defending the poor guy. Everybody looked at me with shocked eyes; it's like their saying do-you-know-what-you're-saying? Or stuff like that. "Dude, it's your first day here and you already got corrupted by Fushimi… That lazy monkey does nothing than complaining and says no to everything!"

"Unless you all have nothing to do rather than pestering our new friend and gossiping over useless rumors that isn't even true, I suggest you all enjoy your lunch quietly and peacefully." A male voice suddenly said, everybody turned around to see a guy with jet black hair and different colored irises who is folding his hands on his chest. "S-Sorry, Nakano. We didn't mean it like that really, just warning the new guy not to get too close to Fushimi." The gossiping guy just now laughed nervously after seeing the raven. "You aren't his mother, Satoshi. Leave Yata alone, he hasn't eaten his lunch because of all of you."

With that, all of the students that was surrounding me left, some clicking their tongues in annoyment. The class was a bit emptier, the raven then spoke again. "I believe that you haven't recognized me, my name is Yoshizawa Nakano, this class's male representative class leader." He introduced himself politely. "Those bunch always speak nonsense of Saruhiko, especially Satoshi." He continued, looking at the door that the guys used to leave just now. "Uh, Yoshizawa-san." I called him.

"Nakano is fine; I'm not too comfortable to be called by my family name." Nakano chuckled, I smiled a bit. "Right, Nakano. Thanks for freeing me from them, can't stand them blurting shit of Saruhiko." I said as-a-matter-a-factly, knowing that Nakano must be the only person who accepts Saru as a real human. Nakano looked at me with these… happy eyes. "Foolish men judge a man by their cover though in truth, they judge their own self. You, my friend, were born with the ability to see the heart first before the face." He said what I totally don't understand at all, but I just smile stupidly anyways.

Okay, maybe I get what he did say, but only a little. I was born with this… ability to see and understand a person's true personality. I inherit the ability from my mom; she could know a person's true self by pictures even though she hasn't seen them. It's the first time a person knew about my ability besides my mom, I have no intentions on spreading it really, people thinks that I'm like a fortune teller or something. Which reminds me, I'm still kinda bit worried about Saru. Where is he, anyway?

"Hey, Nakano. Do you know where Saruhiko is now?" I asked him, since Nakano _is_ his only friend. "Hmm… He used to take a nap by the school rooftop, take the main stairs and use the metal door on the left when you arrive by the 4th floor." Nakano explained, I nodded and gave my thanks to him, running towards the rooftop.

* * *

Arriving at the school rooftop, the spring breeze blew freely and peacefully, making me easily comfortable at a place like this. I looked around the rooftop; I heard a faint melody from the corner of the fenced roof. I moved towards the melody and found the person who made the melody. It was Saruhiko; eyes closed as he hold a sapphire blue harmonica connected by a necklace by his hands and rested it on his lips, blowing it to create tunes. The melody he made was… so sad, as if in agony, maybe it resembled the incident just now. The high pitched notes made from the harmonica were somehow like a scream, a sign to be noticed, to be understood. I stood behind the staircase room walls, somehow enjoying the song. As the tune ended, he opened my eyes and suddenly spoke. "Don't stand there too long, Misaki." He said without looking to my way, much to my surprise.

I moved towards him and then sat next to him, trying not to make eye contact first. Awkward silence then came in, I was about to complimented his song when my stomach suddenly rumbled rather loud, my face red in embarrassment. The boy with glasses suddenly took out something from his pocket, revealing bread on his pale hand.

"Here, I knew you haven't eaten because of those kids at class." He said, still not making eye contact. I took the bread, replied my thanks to him. During my short meal, he twirled his harmonica on his long fingers, staring at it with cobalt eyes filled with emptiness. I finished the bread, and then stayed quiet next to him. "Your song, it was great." I complimented his song, his hand grabbed the instrument. "It is not, just some random notes I made into one." He said, placing the instruments to his pockets. Silence once again came between us, but it wasn't as awkward as before. "Still, it was good." I said again, he shrugged.

"The guys stopped talking about you." I began to start a conversation between him, hoping it'll get better.

"Don't bother stopping them; they'll continue it somewhere else." Saruhiko sighed, resting his back to the fence. I took a peek of his pale face, a sense of void is shown in his eyes.

"Nakano did a good job stopping them; he's a good class leader." I told Saruhiko who again sighed. "That idiot knew well that those runts will stay away from him because of me." He replied, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "He did it to help you as a friend, ya know." I tried to convince him, he then made a scowl.

"Helping me is futile, helping me will end up being hated by them, and it's useless." The pale boy said weakly, as if he's giving up on hope. "Hey, at least someone cares about you! At least you have someone to back you up!" I yelled, tired of his gloominess. I'm sure beneath his resistance on being cared, he wants to be cared.

"And why do you have to mind other people's business, Misaki?"

Now that I think about it, why do I get worked up convincing the guy, anyways? It wasn't like that he's my family or anything, but it's just that he was so lonely that he's desperate on getting attention and care. He might now show it, but deep in his heart he does and he wanted it desperately, I wanna help him…

"W-well, I wanna help you! At least be happy that someone is caring for you!" I said, his eyes suddenly widen then he laughed. "W-what's so funny, you damned monkey?!" I yelled, my face red in embarrassment.

"For a guy, you are persistent." He said, his chuckled made my face became more red. "Thank you, Misaki. I'm happy." He smiled; it was so genuine that made him more handsome.

"Be grateful, monkey." I said, standing up. He followed suit, we both then left the rooftop with smiles on both of our faces.

As we both arrived inside our classroom, Nakano greeted both of us with his usual smile. "Hey you guys, welcome back. Good news, there's going to be a volleyball tournament among the second years."

Whoa, first day of school and there's a volleyball tournament? I'm gonna enjoy this! Better yet, maybe that will be the chance for Saru to show the others that he's not like everybody thinks!

"So, our team has Akagi, Bando, Sutr, both of you and myself." Nakano continued, Saru then groaned. "Why do you have to put me in the team?" Saru asked, face in annoyance.

"Come on, be a good sport. Besides, this might your chance to prove to all of them that you can be useful!" Nakano tried to encourage the cobalt haired teen next to me, I too began try to convince him. "Yeah, people wouldn't insult you anymore if you play, Saru!"

His face was poker at first but then he groaned. "Fine, but don't expect me to win." YES! Convince success! "No worries, the others will back you up." Nakano gave Saru a pat in his back, I grinned happily.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey, HonomiAo here! The first chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, I had a sudden writer block ^^; Thank you so much for those of you guys who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! It was such an honor for me; I love you guys so much! #kissandhugs**_

_** SylvinaEinzel813: Hahaha, makasih loh reviewnya bos! Sukses ujiannya ya ^^**_

_** Didimag: Thank you for loving this story, I really appreciate it! Angsty Fushimi is kinda something, ya know? ^^ **_

_** panda-ryuu-chan: Thank you very much! Your curiosity will grew bigger as the story goes on, I assure you ^^ But your confusion will be solved in later chapter, please do be patient ^^**_

_**Before I leave, I might tell you guys that it's hard for me to update since I'm busy with test on April, I hope to finish it during weekends. Please don't get too bored on waiting TT^TT**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


	3. Chapter 2: Prove of Existence

_**The Lifeless Bachelor and the Ravaging Beauty**_

_**Chapter 2: Proof of Existence**_

Still Misaki's POV!

It was almost noon; I couldn't wait for the volleyball competition exactly at 12. For those who didn't play for the tournament went first to the gym, the other guys who will be playing were starting to get changed, I was the first to change quickly, quietly and with no presence of the other guys. I was pretty bored waiting for the guys to get changed, I walked around the changing room to see Saru slipping his gym shirt from his neck, revealing his thin and pale chest. From the looks of his body, he didn't have much stamina to play the whole game seriously. I was a bit worried for him, will Saru make it? Wait, I shouldn't be too pessimistic.

"Stand and stare there too long, people will think you are a pervert, Misaki." Saru suddenly said without looking to my way, making me blush. "Q-Quit talking and change quickly, monkey. Some of the guys went to the gym already." I stuttered a little, turning around from Saru. About a few seconds later, he appeared with a red windbreaker on top of a white gym shirt, long red gym pants covering his legs and black sneakers on his feet. For a second there, I thought he was pretty cool on gym clothes.

I was too busy staring at him when he walked away from the changing room, leaving me there. "Hey, don't leave me when I'm the one waiting for you, damned monkey!" I yelled, running towards him and gave him a smack on his shoulder. "You were the one who told me to hurry up, so I yeah I hurry up." He replied flatly with his poker face, ticking me off. Ah, whatever.

I joined Saru walking towards the gym, our walk was quiet one. I hope we win the tournament, heard from Nakano that our class will receive an awesome prize if we won; I wonder what the prize is. Well, that's not the only reason I wanna win, wanting everybody to stop saying bullshit about Saru was Nakano and my true reason. Sure, I only met him today and barely know a thing about that monkey but, he is a human who deserve to be treated like a normal human should be, ain't it? He might be lifeless, antisocial, weird, and quiet and all of those bullcrap, isn't it normal for everybody to have their negative sides? Sometimes, I do wonder why the hell everybody would see the negative side first, that's just crap man!

As we both entered the gym, it was full of students from the 2nd years from class 1 to 4 were there. Some of the players who are going to play were having warm-ups near the court, including the guys in my class. We both joined Nakano who was discussing the strategies with Akagi, Bando and Eric. "Oh, hey you two. Go do your warm-ups, I'll tell you more about the position layouts during class 1 and 2's match." The jet black haired teen ordered, making both of us nod.

To begin our warm-up, I told Saru to sit down with his legs open while I pushed his back down to the floor. No, I won't do something perverted to him, that's indecent! When I began to push his back, I noticed how bony and thin he was. His arms were also thin, it seemed like his body were covered with bone, skin and a thin layer of muscle. How much does this guy eats? Is he even well fed by his parents or something?

"Misaki, quit harassing my back. It tickles a little." Saru suddenly spoke, I slapped his back as I blushed and then pushed his back roughly, his face almost touched the wooden floor. "Aargh… I give, I give, Misaki…" He said with a groan, I pulled my hand back as Saruhiko sat back up, nursing his back. "Na, Saruhiko." "Hmm?" the cobalt haired teen hummed.

"What do you eat every day? I didn't notice you ate today."

"I did, just milk is enough to satisfy my stomach during those obnoxious kids talking to you back at lunch."

"That is not even normal! Dude, you need to eat more."

"Wow, thanks for the tip, mom."

"Shut the hell up, damned monkey! I'm trying to help you as a friend here, be grateful!"

"A friend, huh…" he said, looking down as he smiled a little.

At that moment, I noticed something about him. I thought it was a mistake saying 'friend' to him when he was always alone and avoided by everyone. But now I somehow understood that a friend was a foreign word to him, something that he wanted and desired so bad from a long time. Having Nakano around him may seem like he had a little life, but somehow I feel like he wanted to be friends with everyone, no matter how annoying he is.

"Tell ya what, if we win this tournament, I'll treat you a bowl of ramen!" I offered him, he replied with a sigh but he nodded anyways. I felt a bit happy after our short conversation during the warm-up, we both finished as soon as the referee blew his whistle, beginning the game between class 1 and class 2.

"Right, our first opponent will be class 4. I noticed that one of them is in the volleyball team, but his skills aren't too high and he is a bit short. So, the front line from the left will be Bandou, Akagi and myself. You two will be in the back together with Sutr, Saruhiko in the middle. There's a 95% chance we will win the match between Class 4 but that doesn't mean that we have to let our guard down." Nakano explained thoroughly while showing Class 4 players' statistics, making me a bit shocked. How does he even know about the players' statistics?! That's just beyond creepy man…

"Na, Nakano. This might sound weird but, do you have that weird stalking gizmo to check their statistics?" I asked, the heterchromical teen chuckled. "No, I do not, Yata-kun. I did my own research with a bit of help." He replied. "By a bit of help do you mean Akira-senpai?" Saru spoke, giving a glare to the raven. "Who's Akira-senpai?" I asked to Saru. "His elder sister in the 3rd grade. She's kinda like an informant together with her friends." Whoa, that's so cool! A bit creepy but, cool!

"Game Set! With score of 25 to 23, Class 2 wins!" the referee suddenly shouted after a long blow of his whistle, the first game is finally over with class 2 winning. Both class players' thanked each other of the game, the referee then yelled again. "Class 3 and Class 4 players; please come to the court to begin the match."

Nice, it's time for my class to play! I pat Saru's shoulder; he looked at me with irritated eyes. "Good luck man, we can win this!" I supported him with a grin. "You too." He simply replied. We stood up in front of the net, facing the Class 4 players. "Let the second match of the tournament between Class 3 and Class 4 begin, players please shake your opponents' hand before the match begins." The referee spoke, we moved opposite ways, shaking each of our opponents' hands. Suddenly, Saru who was in front of me stopped as the other person in front of him spoke. "Well now, Fushimi Saruhiko. I never knew that you joined the tournament! Be careful not to drag your friends down with your poor skills and gloominess. Dear me, the court is gloomier with you around. I feel sorry for you for not being born with a natural like I am; this is a 100% win!" The guy bragged and humiliated the guy next to me, FUCK THIS GUY I'MMA CRUSH HIM TO BITS!

"A low-life like wouldn't win when all you do is looking down on other people. Play and fight like a man, asshole!" I shouted, backing Saru up. "Araa, little kid likes to talk big! This is no place for a chibi, go to your playground and play in the sandbox!" he laughed, his friends followed suit. "Shut your trap, fucker. I'll destroy you to bits!" I shouted once again, pushing up my sleeves and ready to punch the bastards' faces when a hand touched my knuckles. "Playing dirty on provoking my teammates, Tomoshita? I wouldn't do that if I were you. I respect you for being in the volleyball team and playing the tournament which is in your forte, but I despise people who brag about their skills." Nakano spoke with that serious tone of his, the gym became silent. "Hmph, I was telling the kid there not to get angry so easily, it's not so a big deal."

"Not a big deal, huh…" Nakano continued, he walked towards the Tomoshita guy. "In my prediction, my class will win with a 95% chance of success, which gives you… a 5% chance of success. Good luck, I'll be looking forward to our game." The raven whispered with a hiss, his tone somehow evil as he moved back. "W-we'll see who wins! Class 4 will totally annihilate you!" Tomoshita exclaimed, slapping Saru's hand as he and his goons moved to take position. I admit; Nakano was a bit scary just now.

"Shall we play, you two?" He asked, face returning to smiling face. "Yeah, I'm gonna crush them!" I exclaimed, walking to the back together with Saru.

"Let the match, begin!" the referee shouted and the whistle blows.

* * *

Normal POV

The whistle blew, marking the start of the second match of the 2nd years Volleyball tournament. The first ball is on Class 4's side, Tomoshita being the one who serves with overhand serve. As he hit the ball, the light sphere flew towards Class 3's area. The ball flew towards Misaki's way; he then received it with a bump, passing towards Saburota who is in front of him who passed to the opposite court. Tomoshita then ran towards the ball, pushing the ball up with his fingers and passing to his friend who is jumping and then slammed the ball down, startling Bandou and Shouhei who were in the front line and the ball landed between them.

"Class 4, gain 1 point!" The man in black in white yelled after a blow of a whistle, said class were cheering for stealing the first point. "Looks like we stole the first point first, Class 3 are full of chickens!" Tomoshita said, humiliating the three teens in the front. Sadly for Bandou and Akagi, they had to deal with the same problem and the same play from the last five plays, resulting 5 points to Class 4 and 0 for their class. "Sorry, Nakano. We didn't notice…" Shouhei said with a sad face, pulling down his cap to cover his eyes. "Don't mind it, you three! We can still do this; it's just the beginning of the game!" The chestnut-haired teen behind them exclaimed, trying to cheer the two.

"It's alright; let them have their fun. They are nothing when they fight against all of us as a team." The jet black haired teen spoke as he pat his teammates' backs, receiving a nod of determination from the two linemen. Nakano then pulled Shouhei and Saburota next to him, whispering something to their ears then nodded and returned to their previous positions. The whistle blows again with the start of the sixth play, Tomoshita still being the one serving the ball which then flew towards the cobalt haired teen on the back line. Saruhiko whose body posture was lean and with the height 178 cm, he managed to get the ball with an overhand pass with a slight jump, passing it to his jet black haired leader who passed the ball to the opponent's territory with similar pass.

Tomohisa then ran towards the sphere and mimicked the same pass both Saruhiko and Nakano used, making the same jump set together with his friend. "You two, NOW!" The raven yelled suddenly. In an instant, both Shouhei and Bandou ran towards the net and jumped together, blocking the smash from their enemy. Successfully, the ball ended up landing on Class 4's territory, Class 3 finally made their first point. Tomoshita on the opposite court began to scream hysterically due to the fail of the set.

"Nice, that was awesome!" Yata exclaimed cheerfully, giving high-five to both the 'blocking brothers', the cobalt haired teen next to the upbeat, amber eyed boy smiled and nodded his head to the two teens in front of him who smiled back. The six of them moved clockwise to change their position, making Yata, Bandou and Akagi in front, Fushimi, Sutr and Nakano at the back. "Let's begin our counterattack, shall we?" Their spiked haired leader spoke, the five of them exclaimed in unison. "YEAH, CRUSH THEM!" The crowd of 2nd graders were getting more louder with their cheer of each teams.

The match continues, with the ball on Nakano's hand on the serving area. The spiked raven smirked as he bounced the ball a couple of times before he did a fast serve, startling everyone in the court including his teammates. Eventually, the bouncing sphere went in to Class 4's territory, marking another point for Class 3. "Stupid, you were suppose to get that, dumbfuckers!" a scream was hear from Tomoshita, he was hitting one of his own teammates. "Looks like he's agitated, let's use this advantage a good use…" The spike haired leader of Class 3 said with a smirk, scaring his other teammates. "Don't you go happy just yet, Yoshizawa! I'll crush you!"

"Yata, Saruhiko and Bandou, I want you guys to... after… then… that'll… Got it?" The jet black haired leader whispered to the three pairs of ears, receiving nods. He then returned to his position on the serving area as he waited on hearing the blow of the referee's whistle before hitting the bouncing sphere with his palm. Eventually, their opponent received the ball and threw it back to Class 3's territory, Bandou being the one who gets it. "Go, NOW!" Nakano suddenly exclaims, Bandou pushed the ball up to mid-air high. Meanwhile, the cobalt haired teen ran towards the ball and jumped, about to hit the ball to execute a smash when he only jumped down, behind him was Yata ran and jumped, being the one who smashed with an "UWOOOO!" and ended up adding another point to them. "Alright, that was cool! You did it well, Saruhiko!" the amber-eyed boy said, patting his pale friend's back who only replied with an 'ouch'. Class 3 were on fire as they earned points fast, with the help of both Yata and Fushimi's fake, Eric's passes, Bandou and Akagi's two-men blocks and Nakano's fast and accurate serves. About half an hour later…

"GAME SET! With score of 25 to 5, Class 3 wins!" the crowd goes wild with Class 3's victory, some groaned due to the loss that Class 4 experienced. Yata and Fushimi made a high-five to each other and smiled, Akagi did a victory dance, ended up being hit on the head by his childhood friend Bandou due to embarrassment and a laugh from Eric and Nakano could only chuckle and smile looking at his friends. The six of them having fun amongst themselves when suddenly…

"This is an outrage! I never lost! I demand a rematch!" A high-pitched screech was heard from Class 4, revealing a pissed off Tomoshita pointing his pointing finger to his opponents. "We won the match fair and square, bastard! Take it like a man!" The chestnut haired teen argued, angered by Tomoshita. "I refuse to be defeated by that… that gloomy, talentless thing!" The protesting teen said, pointing towards Fushimi. "A thing? A THING?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A 'THING', YOU ARE LOWER THAN A PIECE OF CRAP!" Yata yelled, aura began to emit from his body as the gym grew quiet. The young teen was about to run toward Tomoshita when an arm wrapped on the teen's shoulders stopped him, Yata turned around to reveal Saruhiko with his usual poker face. "Saru…" The amber eyed teen whispered his name.

"Looks like you're beaten by a talentless and gloomy thing, huh? Poor you, I though you are going to beat me with your natural talent and 100% chance win, poor you…" the pale skinned boy chuckled with sarcasm, almost scaring the teen he was holding. "It's impossible, preposterous! I won all the time, I never lost!" Tomoshita then broke down, sniffing. "Didn't you hear me from before? You only have a 5% chance of winning, get it to your head that even the most skilled athlete experience the thing called 'losing' before being famous. Face it, Tomoshita. You just lost, fair and square." The heterochromical teen spoke in a tone, Tomoshita could only sob, his friends left him after his protests.

"May be this a lesson to all of you to play a game fair, and one more thing." The raven spoke, turning his head towards the audience. "Do not judge a book by its cover; I believe everybody knew about this proverb. But rarely people does this in real life, the living proof are all of you, judging one of my friend." Nakano continued, referring to Saruhiko. "I understand that it is not my business to deal with his life and I am not part of his family by blood, but I stand here as a friend to clear the misunderstanding that all of you knew." The spiked raven then pulled his pale skinned friend next to him. "Fushimi Saruhiko is just a normal student of Shizume High School who lives like a normal high school student should be; please take what useless and foolish rumors about him back, thank you very much." With that, Nakano ended his speech, literally shocking most of the students.

Whispers began to be heard from the gym, basically whispers about the speech Nakano just made. The noises from the seating place began much more louder, Fushimi could only sigh with a grunt. "You stupid idiot, making a speech like that, you might end up being avoided." The teen spoke, his hands placed inside his jacket pockets. "You should be grateful, monkey. You got Nakano by your side, he defended ya!" Yata spoke, patting his friend's back. "Some lawyer he is…" The tall teen mumbled.

"Class 2 and Class 3 representatives; please head to the court to begin the final match." The man with black and white attire spoke, receiving nods from the players.

"Now, shall we play?" Nakano smiled, his teammates nodded. Suddenly out of the blue, one student from the crowd stood up, hands next to his lips. "Good luck, Fushimi!" He yelled, some of the crowd joined in shouting Saruhiko's name and Class 3 to support them. "See? I told you!" The chestnut haired teen smiled widely hearing the crowd's support. "Told me what, Misaki? The last thing you did was hitting my back." The teen wearing thick framed glasses spoke flatly. "I didn't hit you, damned monkey! And don't call me by that name!"

* * *

"Cheers for winning the tournament!"

"CHEERS!" As six friends knocked their canned drinks together in unison, drinking it. After a full fight with Class 2, Class 3 finally won the volleyball tournament with great efforts of Nakano's strategies, Yata and Fushimi's co-joined powers, Eric's outstanding passes and Shouhei and Saburota's blocks. Currently, Nakano, Yata, Fushimi, Eric, Bandou and Akagi were by the garden area, drinking canned juices to celebrate their victory. Not long after that, childhood friends Akagi and Bandou took their leave, Eric too decided it's time for his to go home when his best friend Fujishima Kosuke came over to pick him up. "Aah, it's been a long day and the best first day of school ever!" Yata announced, stretching his hands.

Fushimi too had his fun. Though he had a rough morning, it turned out to be well during the games. It was annoying for him, but he couldn't help but feel happy when Nakano and Misaki defended him, some of the crowd cheered for him. At least the world isn't so bad as he thought it would be. "I heard you will be treating Saruhiko a bowl of ramen if we win the match, Yata-kun." The spiked haired leader spoke. "Ah, right. You wanna join, Nakano?" The amber-eyed teen offered.

"No, thank you. I have student council business to attend." The raven declined politely, standing up when he heard Saruhiko scowled a "crap, student council."

"Ah, I think Munakata-senpai will excuse you, Saruhiko."

"That annoying guy would only bug me tomorrow for not attending the meeting." The cobalt haired teen said with a sigh.

"No worries, I'll back you up. Now, go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at class." Nakano smiled, walking away from the duo. The two stood quiet, not knowing what to do until Yata spoke. "So, let's go grab some ramen!" He said happily, walking towards the school gate with Saruhiko walking behind the cheerful teen.

Their walk was silent, but not awkwardly silent. They both enjoyed each other's presence, talking wasn't so necessary to know each other were there. The orange scenery began to darken as noon turns to evening, street lights began to lit the dark road. As they both reached the ramen shop, the shorter of the two opened the sliding wooden door; the teen greeted the owner warmly. "Hey there, oji-san!"

"Oh, hello there, Yata-kun! Back from school?" the old man greeted back as the two friends sat on the table in front of the kitchen area. "Your friend, Yata-chan?" an old lady spoke as she was holding a ladle by her hand. "Fushimi Saruhiko." The pale teen introduced himself with a bow. "My, what a polite young man!" The woman giggled at Fushimi.

"So, what are you two going to have today?" The owner of the shop asked with a grin on his face. "I'll have my usual big bowl of Shoyu Ramen, please!" The chestnut haired teen said cheerfully. "And you, Fushimi-kun?" the old man turned his attention to Saruhiko. "Beef ramen, please. Can you please exclude the onions and vegetables?" The megane spoke politely, the man smiled. "Sure thing! Be right back, you two!" said the man as he turned around to boil ramen noodles on the boiling pot.

"Na, Saru. Why no veggies?" Yata asked in curiosity. "Vegetables are disgusting; they taste plain and no use to the body once you cook them." He simply stated. "Ha? No wonder you have a bony body, you're like a walking bone!" the shorter teased his friends who only shrugs it off.

"One big bowl of Shoyu ramen for Yata-kun and beef ramen with no onions and vegetables for Fushimi-kun, enjoy you two!" said the old man as he placed what the two teens ordered in front of them. Both of them replied their thanks are they split the wooden chopsticks into two. "Itadakimasu!" Yata exclaimed happily, digging on his noodles fast. Fushimi could only look at the teen sitting next to him in fascination, until Yata noticed the cobalt haired teen's gaze. "What are you staring at, monkey?"

The taller of the two looked away as he smirks. "You know, Misaki. You order a big bowl of ramen and yet you only stay in that pathetic height, how pity." Said teen could only blush of what Fushimi said. "SHUT UP! I'm growing like a normal teenager! I-I'm just a bit late, that's all!" he yelled. "A very late bloomer." Saruhiko muttered but then his voice was heard by the shorter who then growls. "Why you…" he said with a low voice, splitting his chopsticks into two. "Cool it, Misaki. You're drawing people's attention." Fushimi calmly said, enjoying his dinner. Said teen clicked his tongue, taking another pair of chopsticks as he began to eat quietly.

Both teenagers were eating their noodles calmly; Fushimi was the one who finished first then Yata. The pale teen was about to take some money from his wallet when a wallet stopped him. "What're you doing?" asked the amber eyed. "Paying my dinner, oh my mighty genius midget."

"Idiot, I told you I'm treating today's dinner, since we win the tournament!" Yata grinned with a big smile on his face. "I did nothing to win, you and Nakano did."

"Stupid, if it weren't for you doing the fake, we wouldn't win! Just let me pay dinner, you gave me your bread this morning so, I'm returning the favor!" The teen spoke as he took out a couple of bills of yen, paying to the old man. "Thanks for the food, oji-san, oba-san!" the chestnut haired said cheerfully to the old pair, Fushimi followed suit on thanking them before leaving the shop.

He had to admit, it has been the best day Saruhiko could ever experience. His usual days were dull, boring and empty before. Now with Yata in his life, he began to feel the darkness around him being shone through by Yata. Though Nakano had been with him longer, but ever since the game, his life changed a little bit. He couldn't be happier than today and he don't know how much to thank his new friend of his.

"Ah, I'll be taking this road. My apartment's nearer, I'll see you tomorrow." Yata spoke as he pointed a road that was opposite to Fushimi's route way home. The pale teen stood there with a small smile on his face, muttering something that Yata couldn't hear. "Huuh? What did you say just now, Saru? I can't hear you!"

"I'm saying that you're getting fatter with that load of ramen."

"WHAT?! STAND STILL SO I CAN BEAT YOU, DAMNED MONKEY!"

"_Thank you, Misaki. I'm grateful that we both meet."_

* * *

OMAKE!

Yata: "By the way, Nakano? What happened to that Tomoshita kid?"

Fushimi: "He was practically crying and screaming after the match non-stop."

Yoshizawa: "About him…"

Yata and Fushimi: "…?"

Yoshizawa: "I recorded our little 'chat' before and during the games where he looked down and insulted us and gave it the captain of the volleyball team. Sadly for him, Tomoshita was kicked out from the team for his foul behavior with no honor."

Yata: "Remind me not to tick you off, Nakano…"

Fushimi: "… How do you even do that?"

Yoshizawa: "Let's just say, my eyes were everywhere, including corners and unsuspected places. *chuckles*"

Yata and Fushmi: '… _Creepy…'_

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Volleyball terms for those who don't know:**_

_**Bump: has the same meaning as underhand pass where you receive and pass the ball with your arms in front of your chest.**_

_**Overhand pass: A pass where you use your fingers and throw the ball up in the air, normally used to make a set.**_

_**Overhand serve: a serve using your hand, either slapping or punching it, and it has to be over your head.**_

_**Smash: an act of slamming the ball to the enemy's court, normally you have to jump and slam the ball with powerful force.**_

_**Tosser: a person responsible on helping their friend to do a set. s/he would either pass the ball to the enemy or just pass the ball to their friend.**_

_**Set: A play where normally a tosser and a smasher involved. The smasher would run towards the ball that was tossed from the tosser, s/he jumps and do a smash. Sometimes, there are 2 smashers that 1 smasher is only fake smashing.**_

_**Block: a player jumps in front of the net with his/her hands on the air, preventing a smash from the opponent, normally done with two or three people.**_

_**The target scores at volleyball is 25 but there is certain circumstances were in example the score is 24-25, they have to make a two point difference to decide the winner.**_

_**For more information on the other terms, go to Wikipedia ^^ And I highly advice to watch a volleyball game for a bit.**_

_**Wew, 2**__**nd**__** chapter is finished! I'm sorry for making the tournament play a short one and boring, it was kinda hard and I more thought of it on wanting the special moments kinda thing, forgive me for also updating late, school is really a burden -_-**_

_**I'm so happy some are following this story, I give my personal thanks to Didimag, panda-ryuu-chan, Sylvina Einzel813 for keeping reviewing this story as it goes on, I'm happy you guys followed the flow of this chapter without getting bored, hugs for you guys!**_

_**Of course, I wouldn't forget the others out there who even though didn't review, but still favorite and follow this story! Thank you, I won't let you guys down!**_

_** Didimag: Misaki is Saru's little hero! The secret will remain a secret when the time comes ^w^**_

_** panda-ryuu-chan: He is a sexy beast behind lazy features LOL thank you very much for your support ^^**_

_**I won't be updating frequently like I used to, I have tons of tests next week. I really hope you guys aren't bored waiting…**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Offer

_**The Lifeless Bachelor and the Ravaging Beauty**_

_**Chapter 3: The Offer**_

From the chapter before, 2 teenagers Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki first met at the school's opening ceremony as mere strangers whom never met each other during their 16 years of life. At their first day of school, Yata Misaki's cheerful and brash personality melted Fushimi Saruhiko's lifeless and ice cold demeanor. The two exact opposite personality made the duo became instant friends; people never see them apart from each other. Each individual supported and helped each other, spending time just the two of them, the world is like their own. Though they fight frequently due to Yata's shot temper, but they would make up soon later. Each two looked up to each other, to Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko is a simple teenager with a simple life and independent though he wasn't too easy on interacting with other people when before he was avoided, Fushimi Saruhiko too had an opinion about Yata Misaki. To him, Yata Misaki was a unique individual who is bright and cheerful like the shining sun also a caring and brash type. He likes teasing the hazel-eyed teen and boiling his blood up, but that's what made him a rare people to meet.

The month is now May; the temperature is getting warmer as spring is about to end and will change into summer. Students of Shizume High School began wearing their summer uniform which is more open and shorter than winter clothes. Some might say summer is a pain due to its hot temperature but, to students in Japan, summer is a paradise when it reaches the late of July after finals of the first term and its summer break till the beginning of September. Golden Week is just around the corner, a triple day holiday that starts with Constitution Memorial Day at the 3rd, Greenery Day at the 4th and Children's Day at the 5th and the beginning of the summer season. Some students would just sit back home and relax, some study for their upcoming midterms after their holiday. For some students, they were worried about their grades being low and had been warned by their homeroom teacher. One of them is our hazel-eyed protagonist, Yata.

"I'm concerned about your grades, Yata-kun. You do excel in your non-academic subjects but, please do take care of your academic subject too." Said a blond man who is holding a paper and pointing some numbers which are circled to Yata. The chestnut haired teen then bowed to his teacher then left the faculty office with a sigh, heading towards the rooftop. He was suppose to have lunch with his best friend when suddenly Satou-sensei called him to have a 'private talk' which turned out to be discussing some academic problems he was having. The teen climbed the stairs to the rooftop, opening the door with a push on the handle; amber eyes began his search to find his friend. Yata turned left, looking at a teenage boy with cobalt hair and black, thin framed glasses resting on his nose. He was wearing a short white shirt with a black vest over it, a cross-shaped pendant was tied around his neck and his legs were covered by the usual brown school pants and white indoor shoes on his feet, sitting on the concrete floor and leaning on the fence, drinking milk silently with earphones sticking to his ears. Yata approached the pale boy who noticed the newcomer, making space for his friend.

"How's your 'private talk' with Satou-sensei?" Saruhiko asked, passing a loaf of bread to Yata who then grumbled. "That guy just told me my marks are going down." Yata said, taking a bite of his lunch in his mouth. "Figures." The megane spoke with a grin, angered amber eyes looked towards his of sapphire hue. "What's that suppose to mean?" Yata growled. "A single-celled idiot like you couldn't study seriously and you ended up failing every subject besides PE." The taller replied shortly, the shorter tried to kick his friend but then his foot was stopped by a pale arm. "Shut the fuck up, know-it-all genius! Fuck, I know you have good grades on everything but, I can't be a fast learner like you, nerd monkey!" he protested.

The cobalt haired teenager was, in fact, a smart individual who excels both academic and non-academic subjects. His scores are never below the average grade and get the highest scores in his class, a natural genius. Most of his classmates who are no longer insulting and avoiding Saruhiko began to learn a thing or two from him. Yata though, was an opposite of him. It's not like the chestnut haired teen was clueless about everything, it's just that he is a late learner. The teen is more of the practical and active type of person rather than those who are passive. He did excel in some academic subjects besides Physical Education, history, chemistry and music for example. But still, his grades were getting low and mid-terms are coming up at May 9 after Golden Week. If he can't pass first term mid-terms, there might be a possibility that he has to spend summer to study rather than having a holiday.

"If I don't pass mid-terms and finals; I'll be having summer classes during the holidays. I don't want to skip summer break but, I don't want Satou-sensei to tutor me in private, that's just so damn creepy." Yata said with a sad tone, the male beside him couldn't help but feel pity. He thought for a moment, then an idea came up to his mind.

"Come over to my place, the other wouldn't bother us there." Saruhiko suggested.

"Hey, that sounded like a good idea! Sides, I'm pretty curious about your home!" The chestnut haired grin widely, the taller gave a small smile. "Let's go all out at Golden Week!" he continued while pumping his arms up, both continued their lunch and listen to some music for a while until the school bell rings again.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey, everybody! Sorry this chapter ended up being a short one ^^; Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! The journey of this story is a bit long but, I hope you guys will still love it no matter how long this story is going to be! I'm no Ultraman since I'm born as a human with no special powers but, I will try to make each chapter unique so it doesn't make you all to bored^^ **_

_** Didimag: Thank you so much for following this story and being a curious person(?) hahahaha Saru and Misaki are the most adorable pair ever ^q^**_

_** Nikooru-sama: I'll try not to keep you waiting, test tornados every week and didn't have time to update. But, thank you for waiting! ^^**_

_** Komi Fushimi (guest): I won't let you down! You and Saru seems to have the same taste, LOL**_

_** guest: I understand if you're confused, but it the secret will remain a secret until the time comes!**_

_**See you again in the next chapter!**_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


End file.
